


Задуши

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: Ривай в последнее время чувствует себя страшно уставшим. Ему хочется отключиться от всего, и именно Зик протягивает ему руку помощи.





	Задуши

**Author's Note:**

> описание несексуального насилия

Гигантский лес был настоящим чудом света. Зику он напоминал выдуманное царство или дворец с колоннами-стволами, наполненный тусклым солнечным или лунным светом. Однако местные люди были больше похожи на обитателей леса, чем на жителей сказочной страны. Ривай и вовсе был невыносим: он завел привычку приставать к Зику и действовать ему на нервы. 

«Что-то ваша марлийская одежда плоха. Все торчит», — и выдергивает из пиджака толстую нитку, раскрывая плечевой шов. 

«Ой, ты упал? Давай помогу подняться», — и тут же отдергивает руку, заставляя Зика шлепнуться обратно на землю.

«Держи свою порцию», — и, конечно, случайно роняет тарелку с кашей на его ботинок.

Расчески с поломанными зубьями, песок и камни в обуви, соленая вода в стакане. Подножки, подсечки, шутки ниже пояса. Несмелый смех окружающих.

Выходки были дурацкие: неумные и порой даже истеричные — и все они достали не только Зика, но и конвой: солдаты удивленно посматривали на своего командира, но сказать ничего не решались. Не реагировал и Зик, предпочитая терпеть и скалиться в бороду — стоит ему попытаться урезонить национального героя и трагедии не избежать. Но Риваю, кажется, было наплевать на это.

В этом не было смысла, не было логики. Складывалось ощущение, что Ривай упорствовал даже не из чувства мести, а просто из желания спровоцировать его на какую-нибудь глупость; что он тоже был не в восторге от собственных поступков, но почему-то не мог остановиться. В нем было что-то еще, но за маской крутого героя разве разберешь?.. Что-то одинокое, детское, плаксивое. 

Говорите, лучший солдат человечества, хех? Скорее, размазня.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Ему надо отлить, он в сопровождении Ривая продирается сквозь куст и обходит дерево, рядом с которым располагается отхожее место. Стихийно, совершенно из ниоткуда в Зике просыпается предчувствие — сейчас, вот сейчас он услышит язвительный, неуместный комментарий — и за ним мгновенно вспыхивает сухое раздражение.

Он оборачивается, толкает Ривая в грудь и второй рукой хватает за горло.

— Тихо, — выдыхает Зик, плотно сжимая шею.

Ривай на секунду кажется растерянным — видимо, он в кои-то веки не собирался ничего говорить — и бьет его по руке. Это больно, но Зик даже не думает расслаблять хватку и продолжает давить, чувствуя как гортань вдавливается в его ладонь.

— Тихо, — пыхтит он, стискивая вторую руку под челюстью. — Или я раздавлю тебя.

Кажется, дело принимает серьезный оборот. Ривай сжимает его запястья до хруста в костях. Он пытается лягнуть его по ногам, целится в пах, но промазывает.

— Не играй со мной. Ты слышишь? — Зик встряхивает его, стукая головой о дерево.

— От меня зависит и твоя жизнь, и жизнь твоих солдат; на что ты все время нарываешься?

Зик подтягивает свою жертву повыше, чтобы было удобнее смотреть в глаза. Ривай оказывает не настолько сильное сопротивление, как можно было бы ожидать: замирает, слушает, но смотрит безучастно. Не воспринимает Зика всерьез?

— Я здесь главный, Ривай. Я. Здесь. Хозяин.

И это сущая правда. Каким бы придурком ни был Ривай, как капитан Разведкорпуса, он прекрасно должен был увидеть все с самого начала. Прощелкал он со своей командоршей всю власть над островом — чем не повод для бешенства?

Ривай пристально смотрит на него, раздувая ноздри и тяжело вдыхая воздух. Его лицо красное от натуги, он стискивает челюсть, поджимает губы, и Зик в это чудесное мгновение видит: он все отлично понимает. Понимает, что уже давно потерял контроль.

Под ладонью медленно двигается гортань — Ривай сглатывает и тихо произносит:

— Задуши.

В Зике на секунду все переворачивается, он спрашивает себя: «Зачем?», но вопрос тут же уносит бурей желания во что бы то ни стало придушить коротышку.

И теперь Ривай в его руках по-настоящему задыхается — настолько искренний и честный, похожий на оголенный нерв. Он сбрасывает все маски и перестает притворяться — и Зик оказывается вознагражден самым интимным зрелищем безумия и страдания на лице Ривая. Все его стремление выжить, вся его храбрость и воля пульсируют в горячей шее и вместе с тем тают с каждой секундой; все, что отделяет его от смерти — лишь инстинктивное желание жить. И желание Зика.

— Задушить? — переспрашивает он и еще сильнее давит на шею.

Под руками у него неровный ритм дрожащих сосудов, мякоть плоти, твердые хрящи гортани. Ривай закрывает глаза, окончательно отстраняясь и передавая палачу всего себя. Зик понятия не имеет, хочет ли он задушить его всерьез, но чувствует, как через это тело его наполняет невероятной силой и мощью. Он давит и продолжает давить, но не потому что ненавидит Ривая, а потому что тот живой. Еще чуть-чуть — и хрустнет; в этот момент Зик звереет от ощущения власти, неконтролируемой силы, в нем просыпается тщательно спрятанное желание сломать, раздавить, уничтожить.

Эмоции переполняют его, он взрывается ими изнутри — и ничего не чувствует уже в следующую секунду. Он размыкает руки так же стремительно, как и кинулся душить Ривая.

— Не сегодня.

Ривай падает на землю, в полете успевая прийти в себя и сделать жадный вдох. Он кашляет, пытается втянуть в себя воздух и тут же хрипит.

Не обращая на эти звуки внимания, Зик отходит чуть подальше и мочится на дерево, горячими онемевшими пальцами аккуратно держа свой член. В голове пусто. Разум одержал верх, но внутренний зверь все еще был растревожен этой вспышкой насилия.

— Забавный ты, капитан.

Застегивая ширинку, он наблюдает за еле дышащим Риваем, садится на корточки перед ним и разворачивает к себе. Тот держится за горло и часто смаргивает влагу с глаз.

— Не знаю я, что у тебя в голове. Впрочем, это мне неважно, — объясняет Зик, водя рукой по его лицу и стирая теплые слезы. — Но убивать тебя сейчас мне незачем.

Ему хочется еще пригрозить, но это пустое. Ривай смотрит на него, стараясь часто и неглубоко дышать, и жмурится, когда Зик снисходительно гладит его по скуле. Он не пытается ни говорить, ни сбросить с себя руку: он просто закрывает глаза и позволяя себя доломать.

Но Зик думает, что это успеется.


End file.
